DC Cinematic Universe
The DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU), also known as the Detective Comics Cinematic Universe, is a shared continuity of films and television shows based on DC Comics, and set in a near future setting. It was created by Warner Bros. Entertainment, and always set within the same universe. Superman, Batman, Flash and Green Lantern are the only films in the DCCU that do not include complete origin stories in their narratives. Following the release of ''Metropolis'','' the universe expanded into several television series, including series premiered on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_CW ''The CW] and on the Netflix streaming platform. The universe includes a series of short films, called Marvel One-Shots, launched with each film's Blu-ray release starting with Superman and finishing with ''Green Lantern''. The franchise also includes a series of tie-in Comics and video games, released as promotional material to the films, all set within the same reality. Production In 2002, Wolfgang Petersen was set to direct a Batman vs. Superman film from a script by Akiva Goldsman. Warner Bros. canceled development to focus on individual Superman and Batman projects after J. J. Abrams submitted another draft for Superman: Flyby. In February 2007, Warner Bros. hired husband and wife duo Michele and Kieran Mulroney to write a script for a Justice League film. Christian Bale, who starred as Batman in Batman Begins (2005), was not approached to reprise the role, nor was Brandon Routh, who starred as Superman in Superman Returns (2006). George Miller was hired to direct the film, reportedly titled Justice League Mortal, with Armie Hammer cast as Batman, D. J. Cotrona as Superman, Adam Brody as Flash, Santiago Cabrera as Aquaman, Common as Green Lantern, Megan Gale as Wonder Woman, Hugh Keays-Byrne as Martian Manhunter and Jay Baruchel as Maxwell Lord. The project was put on indefinite hold in January 2008, after failing to secure tax breaks for filming in Australia, as well as the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike preventing progress on the script. After George Miller's Justice League Mortal! was cancelled before beginning production in 2011, he and Bruce Timm discussed their version of a Cinematic Universe. Miller and Timm pitched this idea to Warner Bros., and were given until January 2012 to plan out their universe. After consulting with Christopher Nolan, a decision was made for the tone of the Cinematic Universe, choosing a semi-realistic take on DC Comics for the movies, but to still retain the kid friendly charm present in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, along with focusing more on the characters' 'heart, humor, hope, heroics, and optimism'. After the financial success of The Avengers, a reboot for the Superman franchise was set to lay the groundwork for future DC films beginning in 2013, simply titled, ''Superman''. The film contained references to other possible characters in the DC Universe, so if it were a success, it could launch a shared universe. With the financial and critical success of Superman, Warner Bros. announced a slate of five other DC films in July, at San Diego Comic-Con, including Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern and a tie in Justice League film. The newly titled DCCU was confirmed by Warner Bros. to include certain television productions to partially continue the continuity of the films, with the first television series ''Metropolis'', beginning after the events of Superman. DC's chief creative officer Geoff Johns explained DC's difference in approach to Marvel Studios and their cinematic universe, saying, "We look at it as the multiverse. We have our TV universe and our film universe, but they all co-exist. For us, creatively, it’s about allowing everyone to make the best possible product, to tell the best story, to do the best world. Everyone has a vision and you really want to let the visions shine through ... It's just a different approach." ''Warner Bros. president of creative development Greg Silverman expanded on DC's approach to their cinematic universe, saying, ''"We ... take these beloved characters and put them in the hands of master filmmakers and make sure they all coordinate with each other. You'll see the difference when you see ... the things that we are working on.". Films Stage One * [[Superman (film)|''Superman (film)]] * [[Batman (film)|''Batman (film)]] * [[Wonder Woman (film)|''Wonder Woman (film)]] * [[The Flash|''The Flash]] * [[Green Lantern (film)|''Green Lantern (film)]] * [[Justice League (film)|''Justice League (film)]] Stage Two * [[Aquaman (film)|''Aquaman (film)]] * [[Captain Marvel (film)|''Captain Marvel (film)]] * ''Suicide Squad'' * [[Constantine (film)|''Constantine (film)]] * [[Martian Manhunter (film)|''Martian Manhunter (film)]] * [[Green Arrow (film)|''Green Arrow (film)]] * [[Justice League: Dark|''Justice League: Dark]] Stage Three * Birds of Prey (film) * [[Booster Gold (film)|''Booster Gold (film)]] * [[Supergirl (film)|''Supergirl (film)]] * ''Suicide Squad: Onslaught'' * [[Vixen (film)|''Vixen (film)]] * [[Wonder Woman: War of the Gods|''Wonder Woman: War of the Gods]] Stage Four * ''Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1'' * ''Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2'' * [[Clark (film)|''Clark (film)]] One-Shots * ''Back to Kansas * The Man who Laughs DC Legends * ''The Flying Fox'' TV series CW series * ''Krypton'' ** Season One * ''Metropolis'' ** Season One * Gotham ** Season One * ''Green Lantern Corps'' ** Season One * Atlantis ** Season One * ''Teen Titans'' ** Season One * ''Arkham'' ** Season One * Jonah Hex ** Season One * ''New Gods'' ** Season One * ''League of Tomorrow'' ** Season One Web series Comics * Untitled Superman Comic * Batman: The Chilling Truth * Untitled Wonder Woman Comic * Untitled Flash Comic * Untitled Suicide Squad Comic * Untitled Teen Titans Comic Video Games * Suicide Squad: Final Defense Home Video Releases # ''Superman (film)/Home Video'' # ''Batman (film)/Home Video'' # ''Wonder Woman (film)/Home Video'' # ''The Flash/Home Video'' # ''Green Lantern (film)/Home Video'' # ''Justice League (film)/Home Video'' # ''Aquaman (film)/Home Video'' # ''Shazam (film)/Home Video'' # ''Suicide Squad/Home Video'' # ''Martian Manhunter (film)/Home Video'' # ''Constantine (film)/Home Video'' # ''Green Arrow (film)/Home Video'' # Birds of Prey (film)/Home Video # ''Suicide Squad: Onslaught/Home Video'' # ''Booster Gold (film)/Home Video'' # ''Wonder Woman: War of the Gods/Home Video'' # ''Vixen (film)/Home Video'' # ''Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1/Home Video'' # ''Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2/Home Video'' # ''Clark (film)/Home Video'' Trivia * All released DCCU movies have made with a certain tint. ** [[Stage One|'Stage One']] *** Superman: yellow *** Batman: grey *** Wonder Woman: gold *** Flash: red *** Green Lantern: ''green *** ''Justice League: blue ** [[Stage Two|'Stage Two']] - ** [[Stage Three|'Stage Three']] - Category:DC Cinematic Universe